Barbas (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Barbas is a dog found along the road outside Falkreath. He is the only talking dog in the game. Barbas is Clavicus Vile's companion, a supernatural creature that usually takes the form of a dog, and as with nearly every dog in Skyrim, takes the form of an Irish Wolfhound. Interactions A Daedra's Best Friend Barbas appears outside of Falkreath upon first visiting the city, or during the middle of The Break of Dawn. One of the guards or Lod will direct the Dragonborn toward Barbas, who needs help locating his "master." Following the talking canine to Haemar's Shame, the Dragonborn discovers Barbas is the pet of Daedric Prince, Clavicus Vile. The Dragonborn can choose to kill Barbas for Vile in exchange for the Rueful Axe, or choose to reunite Barbas with this master and recover a powerful Daedric artifact. Additionally, should the Dragonborn choose to recover the axe and postpone doing so, Barbas can become a permanent and invincible follower. After meeting Barbas for the first time, regardless of whether the quest has been completed, the Dragonborn can return to Lod for a small reward by telling him, "The dog was more trouble than he was worth." As a follower *Barbas is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to follow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with an additional follower. The downside of this is that since he is not technically a follower, he will trigger the detection "eye" while sneaking, making stealing very difficult, because one cannot tell who has spotted them and will give a bounty if Barbas sees the crime. One can, however, tell him to "stay" before attempting any tricky stealth activities. *Barbas can be used as a companion in combat. Barbas is a useful follower to have in a fight since his bite is strong enough to kill many weaker enemies in one strike. He is also an effective decoy against more powerful enemies, as he cannot be killed during the course of the game. Even if he were to sustain enough damage in a single attack to kill him, he will not die, but instead he will flee, then return to the fight immediately when healed. *Barbas may attack the summoned dremora from the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest. *His barking, as with any dog follower, is incessant, but it does not alert enemies. *He maintains a very close proximity, frequently bumping into the Dragonborn; any attempts to stop may result in him shoving the Dragonborn, making many basic actions difficult, including boxing the Dragonborn into corners, or shoving them off of cliffs or narrow walkways. This can be solved by hitting Barbas with a weapon once, where he will back off and whimper. Oblivion In Oblivion, Barbas's statue guides the player to find the Umbra Sword. He first tells the Hero to go to Pell's Gate. When the sword is acquired, return to Clavicus Vile's Shrine and either give the sword to Clavicus, or keep it. Quotes Quests *Clavicus Vile's Shrine *A Daedra's Best Friend *Speak to Lod Trivia *Barbas is the only talking non-humanoid creature in Skyrim, apart from Dragons. *Barbas makes a brief appearance in the novel , along with his master, Clavicus Vile. *Barbas shares his name with the fifth of the 72 demons of the Ars Goetia, who takes the form of a lion and answers honestly to the conjurer's questions. **His name may additionally refer to "barbos," a familiar Russian word signifying a stray dog. *Like many other dogs that appear in game, Barbas resembles an Irish Wolfhound. *Sheogorath makes a reference to Barbas in The Mind of Madness if the night terrors are dealt with first. *In the English version, Barbas speaks with a thick New York accent. *Barbas may be a reference to Barnabas, a talking dog character who makes an appearance in the DC Sandman comic book series of the 1990s, and who makes snarky comments to his owner and companion "Destruction" of the Endless. *In Skyrim, Barbas is shown as significantly smaller compared to his iterations in previous games. *Barbas was voiced by Stephen Russell. Bugs Appearances * * * * * de:Barbas es:Barabas ru:Барбас pl:Barbas it:Barbas Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Daedra Category:Skyrim: Named Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Dogs Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Characters